fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
STRIKE BACK
|kanji=ＳＴＲＩＫＥ　ＢＡＣＫ |rōmaji= |russian=Дадим Отпор |band=BACK-ON |song number= 16 |starting episode=Эпизод 189 |ending episode=Эпизод 203 |previous song=MASAYUME CHASING |next song=Mysterious Magic }} STRIKE BACK — шестнадцатый опенинг к аниме "Fairy Tail", который исполняет BACK-ON. Персонажи в Порядке Появления Слова TV Версия Транскрипция= (Strike Back!) Kidō sura kae rarenai kurai no kakuritsuda to shite mo ippāsento demo areba mo chiron teikō desho? Shosen, 'unmei' to nagetsuke raretatte, No I Won't! Hikkurikaeshite, Because datte kimi to mirai wo miretara saikō janai? Bring it on! cuz I'm jus gonna grow up in the battle HEY!! Buchi nuku donten! Still burning my fire ten wo kirisaku raimei I gotta kakikesu Nightmare tada mirai ga mitakute! Kako, mirai, soshite iki teru ima, I ain't scared of my past and now for taku sa reta asu Screaming out for my pride!! Namida mitakunai kara, sakebi tsuzukeru yo! Zutto... (I'm never falling down! Oi kaze wo se ni fukitobasu Destiny!) Kono senaka ni aru, egao mamoritai kara! Zutto... (I gotta blast off your pain for you and me! Kanashimi nante Rest in peace!) Nando demo... |-| Русский= (Дадим Отпор!) Раз есть у нас возможность хоть что-то изменить, хоть и мала она, то разве станем мы покорно головы склонять? В конце-концов, зачем покоряться какой-то судьбе? Ну, нет. Назад не поверну, всё потому, что хочу будущее с тобой разделить. Вперёд! И знай, что битва только закалит меня! Бьюсь отчаянно, но внутри пылает жар! Гром разрезает небеса, я должен одолеть этот кошмар, если хочу дожить до завтра! Завтра, вчера и сейчас, пока мы ещё живы, прошлые страхи забыты, и теперь будущее стоит на кону. Гордость не позволит мне молчать! Слёз твоих я не хочу и буду кричать, что никогда перед врагом не отступлю! Судьбу в клочки я разорву! Ты за моей спиной, твою улыбку сберегу, и ничего... (Я разобью твою боль! И пухом земля печалям твоим!) ... не страшно мне! |-| Английский= (Strike Back!) Although the slightest chance of changing, the path in which our world is taking's low It makes sense that the smallest little voice can make the loudest noise! And if they try to tell me my own fate I'll turn it around, won't hesitate, What's the point of tomorrow if it's a future missing you? Bring it on! 'Cause I'm just gonna grow up in the battle 'EY!!! Gonna light the darkness, Keep on burning my fire Ain't nobody gonna stop me, I gotta stop this nightmare Because I'm dreaming of my future Past, future, present it's the world that we live in I ain't scared of my past, because tomorrow keeps approaching fast I'm screaming out for my pride! I need you to wipe away your tears, the time has come to face our fears tonight I'm never falling down, I'll keep on sailing Now this is my destiny Defy the world to make you smile, if it keeps you around awhile Don't go! I gotta shake off the pain for you and me, may our failures all rest in peace Now we'll strike back! |-| Кандзи= (Strike Back！) 軌道すら変えられないくらいの確率だとしても 1パーセントでもあればもちろん抵抗でしょ？ 所詮、「運命」と投げつけられたって、No I Won't! ひっくり返して、Because だってキミと未来を見れたら最高じゃない？ Bring it on! cuz I'm jus gonna grow up in the battle HEY!! ぶち抜く曇天！ Still burning my fire 天を切り裂く雷鳴 I gotta かき消すNightmare ただ未来が見たくて！ 過去、未来、そして生きてる今、 I ain't scared of my past and now for 託された明日 Screaming out for my pride!! 涙見たくないから、叫び続けるよ！ ずっと… (I'm never falling down! 追い風を背に吹き飛ばすDestiny!) この背中にある、笑顔守りたいから！ ずっと… (I gotta blast off your pain for you and me！悲しみなんて Rest in peace!) 何度でも… Полная Версия Транскрипция= (Strike back!) Kidō sura kae rarenai kurai no kakuritsuda to shite mo Ippāsento demo areba mochiron teikō desho? Shosen, 'unmei' to nagetsuke raretatte, No I Won't! Hikkurikaeshite, Because datte kimi to mirai o miretara saikō janai? Bring it on! cuz I'm just gonna grow up in the battle HEY!! Buchi nuku donten! Still burning my fire ten wo kirisaku raimei I gotta karikesu Nightmare tada mirai ga mitakute! Kako, mirai, soshite iki teru ima I ain't scared of my past and now for taku sa reta asu Screaming out for my pride! Namida mitakunai kara, sakebi tsudzukeru yo! Zutto... (I'm never falling down! Oikaze o se ni fukitobasu destiny!) Kono senaka ni aru, egao mamoritaikara! Zutto... (I gotta blast off your pain for you and me! Kanashimi nante rest in peace!) Nando demo... Kioku-nai no hashikko no o de “mō tsurai” do to kabe o tataite mo Nan-pāsento demo, boku wa mō furikae ranaidarou Risei no rain furidashitatte all I know! Mayowanai sa because datte kimi to kanaetai yume ga asu ni arukara! Akatsuki matotte hangekida soldiers follow me now Don’t you ever stop! We pay it back in spades right! Amanojakuna (Amanojakuna) kankaku o play back! Ureinaku (Ureinaku) ikiru no sa kono setsuna Struggle, sorrow, they’ll disappear like bubbles but Dare mo kesenai mune no naka no candle! Screaming out for your pride! Kokoro o moyashite, terashi tsudzukeru yo zutto (Nobody can blow out my fire kesenai! Koeru haiiro no sekai!) Mayowanai yō ni, miushinawanai yō ni zutto (Don’t blind your eyes, if you’re lost on the way! Kamawanai I’m gonna be your light!) so take my hands! (Ey, whatever we livin' for? I live for. This. shit!) We gotta stand up and go with the pride It’s like the sun rising way over the clouds We gotta stand up and go with the pride It’s like the sun rising way over the clouds Namida mitakunai kara, sakebi tsudzukeru yo! Zutto... (I’m never falling down! Oikaze o se ni fukitobasu destiny!) Kono senaka ni aru, egao mamoritaikara! Zutto... (I gotta blast off your pain for you and me! Kanashimi nante rest in peace!) Kokoro o moyashite, terashi tsudzukeru yo zutto (Nobody can blow out my fire kesenai! Koeru haiiro no sekai!) Mayowanai yō ni, miushinawanai yō ni zutto (Don’t blind your eyes, if you’re lost on the way Kamawanai I’m gonna be your light!) So take my hand!! |-| Английский= (Strike Back!) Although the slightest chance of changing, the path in which our world is taking's low. It makes sense that the smallest little voice, can make the loudest noise. And if they try to tell me my own fate, I'll turn it around won't hesitate. What's the point of tomorrow if it's a future missing you? "Bring it on! cuz I'm jus gonna grow up in the battle HEY!!" "Gonna light the darkness, Keep on burning my fire" "Ain't nobody gonna stop me, I gotta stop this nightmare" "Because I'm dreaming of my future" "Past, future, present" "it's the world that we live in" "I ain't scared of my past, because tomorrow keeps approaching fast" "I'm screaming out for my pride!" I need you to wipe away your tears, the time has come to face our fears, Tonight! "I'm never falling down, I'll keep on sailing" "Now this is my destiny" Defy the world to make you smile, if it keeps you around awhile Don't go! "I gotta shake off the pain for you and me, may our failures all rest in peace" Now we'll strike back! The pain inside is amplified by The things that I have done in my lifetime. What's the point of fighting for a world that's slowly breaking me. And if all of my reason start to fail All I know! I won't get lost now, Because the dreams I'm looking for are in the future I'm fighting for! We'll Clash in the daybreak, SOLDIERS FOLLOW ME NOW DON'T YOU EVER STOP WE PAY IT BACK IN SPADES, RIGHT? Can't you feel it all around? We're caught in the PLAYBACK To live without the grief in our hearts, thats the moment! STRUGGLE, SORROW, THEY'LL DISAPPEAR LIKE BUBBLES, BUT We'll keep burning on forever like a flaming CANDLE! SCREAMING OUT FOR YOUR PRIDE! It's time to fight, I'm fired up! I Won't stop until our world is filled...with love! NOBODY CAN BLOW OUT MY FIRE, unstoppable now we're gonna save this world! I'll never lose my hope again! We'll never start back to where we... have began yea! DON'T BLIND YOUR EYES IF YOU'RE LOST ON THE WAY! Don't worry, cause I'M GONNA BE YOUR LIGHT! So take my hands! "HEY, WHATEVER WE'RE LIVING FOR I LIVE FOR THIS SHIT" "WE GOTTA STAND UP AND GO WITH THE PRIDE" "IT'S LIKE THAT SUN RISING WAY OVER THE CLOUDS" "WE GOTTA STAND UP AND GO WITH THE PRIDE" "IT'S LIKE THAT SUN RISING WAY OVER THE CLOUDS" I need you to wipe away your tears! The time has come to face our fears...Tonight! "I'M NEVER FALLING DOWN, I'll keep on fighting now this is my DESTINY!" Defy the world to make you smile, If it keeps you around awhile...Don't go! I GOTTA BLAST OFF YOUR PAIN FOR YOU AND ME! Let our failures REST IN PEACE!) My heart will burn forevermore! Won't stop until our world is whole...and hopeful! NOBODY CAN BLOW ME OUT MY FIRE, unstoppable! We'll end this lonely world together! We'll never lose our way again! We'll never go back to where we have...began! DON'T BLIND YOUR EYES IF YOU'RE LOST ON THE WAY! Come on cause, I'm GONNA BE YOUR LIGHT! So take my hand! |-| Кандзи= (Strike Back!) 軌道すら変えられないくらいの確率だとしても １パッセントでもあればもちろん抵抗でしょ？ 所詮、「運命」と投げつけられたって、No I won't! ひっくり返して、Becauseだってキミと未来を見れたら最高じゃない？ Bring it on! cuz I'm jus gonna grow up in the battle HEY!!ぶち抜く曇天! Still burning my fire天を切り裂く雷鳴I gottaかき消すNightmareただ未来が見たくて! 過去、未来、そして生きてる今、I ain't scared of my past and now for託された明日 Screaming out for my pride!! 涙見たくないから、叫び続けるよ!ずっと... (I'm never falling down!追い風を背に吹き飛ばすDestiny!) この背中にある、笑顔守りたいから!ずっと... (I gotta blast off your pain for you and me!悲しみなんてRest in peace!) 何度でも... 記憶内の端っこの方で「もうツライ」と壁を叩いても 何％でも、僕らはもう振り返らないだろう 理性のRain降り出したってAll I know! 迷わないさBecauseだってキミと叶えたい夢が未来にあるから! 暁纏って反撃だsoldiers follow me now. Don't you ever stop! We pay it back in spades right! 天の邪鬼感覚をplay back!憂い無く生きてるのさこの刹那 Struggle, sorrow, They'll disappear like bubbles but誰も消せない胸の中のcandle! Screaming out for your pride!! 心を燃やして、照らし続けるよずっと... (Nobody can blow out my fire消せない!越える灰色の世界!) 迷わない様に、見失わない様にずっと... (Don't blind your eyes, if you're lost on the way!かまわないI'm gonna be your light!) So take my hands!! We gotta stand up and go with the pride It's like the sun rising way over the clouds 涙見たくないから、叫び続けるよ!ずっと... (I'm never falling down!追い風を背に吹き飛ばすDestiny!) この背中にある、笑顔守りたいから!ずっと... (I gotta blast off your pain for you and me!悲しみなんてRest in peace!) 心を燃やして、照らし続けるよずっと... (Nobody can blow out my fire消せない!越える灰色の世界!) 迷わない様に、見失わない様にずっと... (Don't blind your eyes, if you're lost on the way!かまわないI'm gonna be your light!) So take my hand!! Видео thumb|center|300px|TV Версия Навигация en:STRIKE BACK Категория:Музыка Категория:Открывающие Темы